Lost Memories
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: In an accident with the Skeleton King Gibson loses his memory and becomes a new monkey who Nova falls for, but what when he gets his memory back? GIBOVA!
1. Chapter 1

It was a brisk winter morning and the hyperforce were up early as always to defend Shuggazoom from any upcoming dangers produced by the infamous Skeleton King. They had currently headed to the Savage Lands which were now covered in frost and snow due to the huge change in weather, closing in on a mutated bird-like beast with claws sharper than a butchers' blade and a screech that would wake the living dead.  
The Hyperforce were pursueing the monster apprpriately named 'Birdtor' by Otto, to a canyon, shooting lasers at the creatures skeletal body making it arch and screech in pain. The team seperated in to their vessels to divide and conquer.

"Chiro! Status report!", The charcoal simian spoke through the speakers, it was a tough battle and it was proving hard to take down the beast in any kind of formation.  
"The tanks are a bit battered but not done for yet, it seem to have a weak spot on it's back! Sprx! Gibson! go for an assualt while Nova and Otto keep him busy!", The young boy commanded through to the Fist Rockets.

The creature screeched in pure agony, stumbling forward and knocking everything in its path- even Gibson's Fist Rocket.  
The vessel flew several miles in the air smashing into a nearby mountain causing a landslide in the process but all in all defeating Birdtor.

-  
A FEW MINUTES AFTER

"GIBSON!", the team had been yelling for the cerulean scientist to hear them while Otto had been taking apart the wreck that was the Fist Rocket to reach the cockpit. Minutes later the British monkey revealed covered in cuts and bruises, coughing and spluttering blood from his mouth while Antauri and Sprx pulled him from the wreck.

Otto worked on repairs while Antauri did his best to tend Gibson's injuries with help of other team mates and the battered monkey was now in a peaceful slumber, content dreaming.

The Super Robot was attached together again and Med Bay was prepared for Gibson and was under watch at all times. Three days later the blue monkey awoke to bright lights and other beings muttering to each other, hovering above him.  
He heaved himself upwards, his head flailing a little catching the attention on his fellow team mates who steadied him to sit upright, awaiting for him to do something.

His coal coloured oculars scanned the room, taking in his surroundings until he finally spoke, "Where and who am i?", he asked quizzically, staring at them as if they were strangers not even speaking in his regular british accent.

-

HOPE ITS GOOD SO FAR! I REALLY WANTED TO TRY A GIBOVA! A DECENT ONE SO I WILL TAKE ANY SUGGESTIONS! R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hal

The Hyperforce were in awe, Gibson had lost all memories and recollection of himself and his team, past and personality. Even his voice hadn't displayed the distinct British accent he once bore, only hints of it breaking through.

The team relocated to the central room contemplating their next move. "But it's dangerous, we might scare him! It's best to let him remember for himself, just try to jog his memory instead of forcing it on him!", Nova reasoned. "I hate to say it Nov's but we need old Brain strain back now! What if something happens?", the cocky ace pilot countered, he had a good point, even Nova had to admit.

"Nova's right Sprx, if an event of misfortune comes across then we shall deal with it as it arises but now our main priority is Gibson's health and safety", Antauri directed his stare at the rest of his fellow team, "Due to his memory loss the Gibson we know is not himself at all, until he recovers it, it may be best to let him have a new identity as he perceives it at this moment in time".  
"What do you mean Antauri? A new identity?", The young leader asked his fatherly figure in concern and confusion in his sky blue eyes,  
".. but it's Gibson!", he argued.  
"I understand Chiro but he does not know that", Antauri replied calmly, he understood this was hard for Chiro. He was only young and had come to love each of the team for their unique personalities, "for now on we will call him something other than Gibson, take him to places that may trigger a spark of remembrance".

The team reluctantly agreed, they all knew it was best for the cerulean monkey. "soo..... what do we call him?", the cheerful green monkey spoke up in confusion. This question to which they had to contemplate the answer to. A few minutes passed and Nova spoke, "HAL! call him Hal, it's his first name right? he never uses it so we can now!", she was beaming, quite happy with herself especially when the team replied with smile on their faces.

-  
HAL POV

"Where am i? WHO am i?", I spoke aloud to myself. I scanned the room, never have i seen such a mysterious place.... I looked to my hands,  
they were silver and seemed to be made of a metal, i moved my body off the bed and tryed to hold composure as i tipped from side to side, exploring the room.  
'What are all these contraptions?', I wanted to reach out and touch out of curiousity, i screeched, 'That is the last time i touch something'  
trust me to cause it all to fall. I stumbled across the room until i saw someone, a blue monkey much like myself, "who are you? What am i doing here?", I had no reply.  
"HEY! ANSWER ME!!", I moved slightly, he's copying me!!! I reached out to touch him but my hand stopped with a soft CLINK.  
'huh?', i thought then it dawned on me, that WAS me. These creatures have made some kind of thingy that reflects themselves as a image. I WAS one of those creatures.

I don't understand.

-  
NOVA POV

Wow. Who would have thought the day would end up like this. Aww well, this is what training practice is for! haha good for stressfull moments!  
SMASH! "What was that?", I wondered aloud. I moved outside the training room door to find out what or who had caused a smash.  
Looking down I saw the cerulean blue monkey, he must be really confused. His eyes met mine in shock.

"I... I didn't mean.... didn't...", he stuttered...

----------

NORMAL POV

"It's okay, are you hurt?", Nova asked him in a concerned voice, her features softened when he nodded in reply, she held out her arm to take his, he gratefully took it. He stumbled causing both yellow and blue to fall.

Nova groaned, she felt a weight above her and opened her eyes slightly to find she was nose to nose with Hal, chest to chest.  
She blushed furiously and he stared at her confused at her facial expressions as he pushed her off of him softly with a nervous smile and laugh.  
"Uhh... lets get you to your room k?", the yellow female said quickly as she helped him to his feet, supporting and guiding him through the Super Robot not making eye contact.  
"Who am I?", The confused monkey asked suddenly as they reached his room, staring intently into her rose coloured orbs. "Who are you?",  
he asked as well. Nova paused.

"Your called Hal, I'm Nova", she replied smiling, the blue male's lips turned to a beaming smile, he pulled her in for a hug, "It's nice to meet you!!"  
Nova was stunned, the monkey in front of her was nothing like Gibson, Hal was so upfront even though she had spent only a few minutes she could tell. Nova hugged back smiling.

---------

HEY GUYS! I KNOW MANY PEOPLE DONT LIKE GIBOVA BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS TELL ME COZ I MIGHT NEED THEM!!!


	3. Feelings

Day passed and Hal was getting used to the Hyperforce life, learning new things and exploring different areas. It didn't take long for the team to realise that he was nothing like the Gibson they knew, he was outspoken, curious and had a tenancy to follow Nova around to help her with anything if she needed it.

Sprx had been keeping a good eye on Hal. He didn't like the 'New Improved Gibson', It was the was Nova smiled around him, the way she laughed at his antics he could have even sworn at one point she blushed when he spoke to her. The team had been called out on a mission and Nova and Hal were left at the Super Robot while the others locate fuel and other life-forms on the planet.  
Sprx had caused an argument about it which started Nova off into a rage, shouting at him why he cared so much, this caused the crimson simian to fall silent with shock, walking off in temper.

Nova had gone into the training room, beating the stuffing out of the punching bag as if it were Sprx. 'How could he be so inconsiderate and jealous? Hal hadn't done anything wrong', she thought to her self. Secretly she knew Sprx liked her, but it was no excuse to act so selfish. Nova was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice Hal come up behind her. She screeched in shock also shocking Hal who had his arms across his face tom protect himself from being hurt by the fiery female, trying to fight the urge to look at her.  
Nova calmed and the cerrulean monkey looked at her, "I...I thought you would want some lunch...", He pointed to the tray next to the simulation table. All anger she had faded, 'thoughtful, the others don't think to do that'.

They sat eating, laughing and chatting together in the training room when Sprx came through the door, his smile turned to a frown, "we got the fuel, we're going back to Shuggazoom", was all he said before he left.

That night they all had an early night in and decided to get some well deserved rest. Hal on the other hand was in Nova's room, chatting with her and watching a film. Suddenly he turned to her and asked her, "What's Love?", he caught her by surprise and she stuttered for a moment.

"Love is when you find a special person who you want to spend your life with, you feel all tingly inside when someone mentions their name or they speak to you, who you want to be with alot and get on wonderfully with", Nova gushed, gaining composure when she realised she was describing her feelings at that very point in time. "Uhhh.... I think it's time for bed Hal as she shut off the TV trying desperately to hide her blush.

She fell on the bed 'Do I really love him? It's only been a few days... plus he will get his memory back soon.... i'm so confused', she turned over and fell to sleep, telling herself she needed to get rid of these feelings and fight temptation.

-  
WITH HAL

'So love?' he thought, 'I love her.... It makes perfect sense!' he smiled and turned on his bed, 'I will make her feel the same! I've got to'  
He fell into a deep slumber with a huge smile across his face.

-----------------

SORRY ITS SHORT! IM GETTING THE CURSED WRITERS BLOCK!!!! R


	4. Love and Jealousy

A Day passed and Hal was contemplating on how he could show Nova how he felt in the best possible way 'After all it's what she deserves', he thought. He had researched for the first time since his accident even though it was not for scientifical knowledge, books of fairy-tales- Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella. All of which fascinated him, But that was fairy-tales- not reality he needed hard facts of which he could get from film like the one Nova had shown him.

He made his way from his metallic home into the crisp autumn air, and sun-kissed light from the Shuggazoomian sky with a soft scent of various plans and flowers. He hadn't been outside on his own before but knew well enough where the DVD rental shop was. He made his way through the park smiling softly at the children playing and laughing without a care in the world, flying kites and jumping in piles of crunchy leaves. He walked a bit further 'Can't get sidetracked....', he told himself in a scolding way, after a few moments he stopped to look at a young couple, obviously not as well off as most people but happy.

They were laughing and hoilding each other with content, the young man lifted her in the air twirling her in the wisps of leaves caught in the wind to hold her bridal style, caressing her gentle facebringing her rose lips to his as if they were meeting for the first time. Hal was in awe, 'Is that what love is?', he approached the couple 'hopefully i can get answers...'

The young couple stopped and looked at the cerulean blue simian and smiled at the question 'Are you in love?', they looked at each other and beamed, "yes...yes we are". Hal stayed for 30 minutes listening to the story of how they got together. Apparently neither of them came from a rich background but set to marry wealthy heirs when the fell for each other, they had left their families after being disowned to wed and start a family of their own. Hal smiled, he had got his answers- well most of them, he waved goodbye and headed back to The Super Robot.

-  
THAT EVENING

Hal was in his room thinking when he heard shouting and screeching from the halls so he investigated finding an angry Sprx slamming his fists against the was, cursing something under his breath and slamming a door. Nova was the other side of the hall trembling in fury, trying to hold her anger back. Hal looked at her as she slammed her door to her room, probably to let off steam.

Hal waited for a while and got some ice cream to bring up to her, knocking gently on the door before stepping in to find a crying Nova. Never had he seen the strong female breakdown. He sat with her, not saying anything, just holding her as she poured out his heart to him about the fight. Nova had been worried about not seeing Hal and him being on his own- he was an easy target for Skeleton King, Sprx's jealousy had gotten the better of him. He started saying it was like she loved him, the bubbly, funny and easy-going Hal.

Sprx had unfortunately reminded her that Hal was not permanent- eventually Gibson would be back soon. Hal listened intently, he held her to look at him, "I doubt that my other side would not love you the way I do now, I promise... I will never leave you even when I regain my memories these one's wont fade", with that the Blue simian kissed her. Their tongues danced with each other, exploring every crevice of this new experience.

Nova pulled away but before she could say anything he kissed her again and she knew.....she just knew.

--------------

WOW HARD CHAP :/ R


	5. Memories

Days passed and the whole team knew of Nova's fondness for Hal and deeply worried as sooner or later Gibson would regain his memories. Antauri had tried to reason with Nova about the matter ending in heated argument resulting in her spending a few hours in the training room.

Hal had been the first to show his excitement to the team, constantly smiling about his new lover. Needless to say the team were deeply shocked at this and made best attempts to keep Hal away from Sprx whose anger had boiled over the edge at this.

"But why HIM?!?! Nova!! seriously, it's a bad idea! what when he gets his memories?!", Sprx screeched in anger at the golden female who screwed her face in bitterness, "I love him Sprx.... When he gets his memories these ones will still be there!! Why should you care anyway! I already got this lecture from Antauri and no-one else has said anything!!!" She screeched back with tears now cascading down her cheeks, drenching her fur.

Sprx regained his composure and held her shoulders to look at him. "No one else loves you like i do.... years i've tried to tell you and then this ACCIDENT happens and your snapped up in a minute!". Nova just looked at him through her tearful rose eyes willing to let the rest of them fall. She ran from his arms to her quarters leaving the Crimson pilot to hang his head in frustration. She sat behind the door, choking on her breath, sniffling as she hugged her knees close.

-  
Hal had been wondering around the Lab and MedBay determined to discover about his other half reading through files and old photo albums, theorems and diaries. Page by page he learnt more. His head started pounding as visions rushed into his mind, blurred and fuzzy but he could make out the team, the voices, interacting with him in battles and danger. They stopped shorty after , "Whats happening to me?", he asked himself as he left to go to his quarters thinking a rest would help.

He tossed and turned with his arms flailing about as he dreamt, not realising that they may not be dreams. Monsters filled his mind each being brought down by his comrades, himself treating his wounds and finding solutions.... "This cant be me can it?". He awoke shortly after to Nova above him, her face filled in worry. "You were screaming...you had a nightmare", she told him as he looked around and held his head.

The gold female lay next to him. The only thought he had was "I remember", he looked at the sleeping female touching her cheek lightly "She doesn't love me...just what i've become" he told himself as a tear slid from his coal eyes.

-  
The Next Morning

Gibson awoke to Nova coming out of the shower smiling lightly at her. She moved up to the bed on top of him pulling him into a heated kiss which he returned. When they pulled away Nova looked at him intently to which he questioned her look, "Something just seems different", she told him with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek before going to get breakfast.  
The cerulean male lay in bed deep in thought, deciding he wouldn't tell her just yet. She might leave him or not like him the same but it would have a large inpact on the team.... he decided that he would reveal hiself when he thought ready.

OMG HARD CHAPPY!!! R&R AND I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR BOTH THIS AND MY OTHER STORY 'BEFORE AND AFTER'


	6. YOU'RE BLUE'

_HEY! I know it's been absolutly ages since i updated this stroy but i have had major writer's block! Enjoy! and R&R!_

* * *

How could he be sure Nova would love him? she loved Hal for goodness sake! It had been too long already and the team would soon need the scientist for the next Skeleton King attack for practical purposes and for the Med Bay, being someone else would be disloyal to the team-  
to hiself. Hal was exciting and loving. 'I'm just a loner who takes pride in knowledge...' he thought to himself as the cool water hit his fur, sighing in relief as the liquid washed over him. The team had no idea that most of the braniac's ideas come to him in the shower whilst relaxing...who knew?

The arguements between Antauri, Sprx and Nova had increased greatly in the past few days- well, Antauri trying to reason while Sprx blowing the situation out of context yet again, the emotions were high and the tension was thick. Chiro would stand on the side in attempt to stay out of it despite him agreeing alot with Antauri, he couldn't stand to see Nova upset and he knew all to well it took alot to get the Golden furred warrior upset.  
Otto was flinching and withdrawing behind the young teen which was unusual but after all i don't think the poor male could be blamed, he hated when the team fought- it wasn't natural and to be quite honest he wouldn't have a word in edgeways. Sure, he was naive but not stupid- never stupid. He knew the consequences but with his mates going on like he wasn't there or talking down to him like he didn't know the situation was upsetting.

Otto removed himself from the homeroom and the voices started to fade and as he was looking down at his feet he collided with something blue "Argggghhhhh!, the blue moaned in pain, turns out the green simian had gained speed into a hurried walk and with him not seeing where he was going he had unknowingly hit Hal. It still didn't sink in as he blinked but he felt a twinge of pain, it was growing. His lip dropped like a child ready to cry it's eyes out as he looked up "Seriously Otto- you must look where you are going! you will cause an accident one day", the tutting was aimed at him, he got up with his head "Sorry Gibson"

The blue monkey was stunned and as his green friend walked away a few paces he stopped and turned, "Gibson...?" the poor monkey.  
Confused has his jaw hit the fall he soon picked it up again into a beaming smile- Gibson was back! The arguements would stop! he ran with speed even though he wasn't far away and the impact resulted in such a glomp Gibson could have suffered amnesia for a second tome but had fortunatly not.

Clenched in a tight grip the blue simian realised his brother was crying, how could he have caused his dear brother so much stress? He placed his robotic hand on his brother's back and embraced him in realisation. "How did you know?" he asked silently as he smiled into his fur,  
"Only you could scold me like that Gibby, that and your accent is back" the red was now prominant through the dark blue hue of Gibson's fur. It had been that obvious.  
They broke apart and Gibson adorned a stern look which confused Otto immensly as he spoke "Otto, you need to listen to me- you can't let anyone know i'm back to normal" as Otto tightened his face even more so in confusion he tried to talk but was hushed yet again, "It's silly i know but i need to win over Nova...She is in love with Hal...not me Otto. I need a week.. a week to introduce her to me and let myself relax a little" Otto now rivaled his brother's look as he was thinking.

"I get what you mean...well ish", he was trying to understand. he really was, ok well maybe he was a bit dumb but still not completly stupid!  
"Otto, what does any of the team know about me other than i have a thirst for knowledge? and that i'm a scientist?" Gibson was clearly trying to prove a point "YOU'RE BLUE!"

(Insert Anime Sweatdrop)

"For goodness sake Otto! that is most far away from what i was meaning!" Gison fumed and at that moment he looked like Sprx exactly before he retained his original colouring again.

After many hours of explaining the plan was hatched and Otto finally understood what was trying to be achieved by it and even though he had to keep quiet the team noticed the bright, beaming smile of Otto as he walked...

* * *

**I hope you guys review and i have always been open to ideas and suggestions for those also who thought this Gibova story was rubbish cause it was 'Hal' instead, just to say- i was building up so it. :)**


End file.
